


I Spy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guide Dogs, Multi, Multi-chaptered fic, Smut, but really just a fluff explosion, ereri ftw, guide dog!farlan, guide dog!isabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door slowly creaked open. Levi shouted out. "Eren? Is that you?" His hands stilled as he stopped reading.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me." Eren came up behind him and planted kisses on his lips and eyes. He'd had a long day of writing, and he wasn't feeling up to anything except bed. "What are you reading?" He inquired curiously.</p><p>"Some articles about the foundation," He answered honestly. "Actually, I've read so many that my fingers hurt."</p><p>Eren laughed at his complaint.</p><p>"Sorry about that. My day was a bit off due to this morning's... activities." Eren's smile widened as he noticed one appear on his husband's face, accompanied by a soft blush. "I couldn't get home as early."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated every Monday. Read on!

The door slowly creaked open. Levi shouted out. "Eren? Is that you?" His hands stilled as he stopped reading.

"Yeah, it's me." Eren came up behind him and planted kisses on his lips and eyes. He'd had a long day of writing, and he wasn't feeling up to anything except bed. "What are you reading?" He inquired curiously.

"Some articles about the foundation," He answered honestly. "Actually, I've read so many that my fingers hurt."

Eren laughed at his complaint.

"Sorry about that. My day was a bit off due to this morning's... activities." Eren's smile widened as he noticed one appear on his husband's face, accompanied by a soft blush. "I couldn't get home as early."

"Can you order some pizza for us?" The other replied. Eren gave his raven locks a kiss before making his way to the phone. He quickly called the nearby pizzeria and ordered their usual: two large pizzas; one supreme and one Hawaiian.

He made his way back to Levi and helped him up. 

"Thanks," he muttered, turning his head towards Eren's general vicinity. 

The brunette tapped his nose. "Step." 

A pale foot came up and blindly slipped on the wooden stair. The owner yelped and grasped for anything solid to grab on to; his hands finally finding purchase on the shirt belonging to his husband.

Eren's eyes were the size of saucers. "Are you alright?" The words tumbled out of his mouth as if he couldn't wait to get them out.

"Yeah." Was the only reply he got. "I hit my shin on the stair, though. When are Isabel and Farlan going to be back?"

The answer was almost immediate. "They get back tomorrow morning. The vet wanted to keep them a little longer than expected."

"I can't make my way around the house without them. Are you going to stay with me until we can get them back?"

Eren's face displayed a look of uncertainty as he grimaced. "I'll try to take tomorrow off. Emphasis on try." They finally got to the kitchen table and Eren guided Levi to his seat.

"That'll be nice. C'mon, kiss me." Levi replied, blinking and puckering his lips as he awaited his lover's on his own.

They connected and moved as one, lips firm but soft at the same time. Eren got lost in the feeling and closed his eyes. Levi opened his but it didn't make that much of a difference. It would never make a difference. Because Levi hadn't seen in almost twenty years, and he never would again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet through conditions that are not optimal, then Levi has a conversation with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very early, but with the success that that 425 word blurb got me, I figured I should go ahead and post the next chappie! The next update WILL be next Monday, but I already had this written, and I couldn't wait to post it! If you notice, this is the first time that da OTP meets. Read on!

"Stupid four eyes. Can't even get dressed to go out on time." Levi muttered as he pondered over the fact that his best friend would be late, walking along the somewhat wide sidewalk. How long did it usually take someone who didn't care what they looked like to get ready? Levi knew that he just felt the shirt and threw on some skinny jeans. It was actually really easy for him, all things considered, since all his jeans were pretty much the same pair. Why was he friends with Hanji anyway? They were loud, obnoxious, and rather rude. They made fun of him and his height. He was just glad that his eyesight, or lack of, was never exploited when they were around.That was the one thing that was treated seriously and with a little bit of respect from Hanji. He was brought back to reality by a sharp tug on the leash.

Right, Farlan.

"Woah, Izzy! Heel!" A young male voice, about his age, it sounded, yelped as barking filled Levi's senses. It was high pitched and appeared to be coming from a small dog, possibly a terrier or schnauzer. Farlan seemed to be excited and pulled even harder. Levi jolted and his glasses began to fall down his face. Moving his hand to push them back up his nose, the leash pulled forward harshly and was ripped from his hands. As if retreating a few yards, the yapping of the other dog faded until it was a mere whisper.

So Levi did the only thing he could do. "Farlan! Farlan!" He finally gave up on yelling when the leash was placed back in his hand and the barking returned.

"Sorry about that! Isabel has an issue with other dogs, you know, the whole 'small dogs are super feisty' thing." The man laughed, something that sounded like a wind chime fluttering in the breeze.

"It's alright. Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be. Thanks for wrangling up my dog."

"Wait! I mean, obviously our dogs know something that we don't, so... Can I get your number?" The voice spoke again.

Levi just turned his head in the man's direction and scowled. "Smooth." He began to swivel around once more when a hand settled itself on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "I have somewhere to be. Let me go, bastard."

"Fine." Levi heard before he felt a soft point connect with his palm and start writing. He jolted and a puff of breath landed on his arm. "Damn, you moved. Stay still." The pen cap snapped and the breath was removed. "Alright. You can call me if you want. Or not. Your choice."

His footsteps rang as he walked away, dog in tow. 

*****

"Short stuff! How are you?" The shrieking voice of his best friend rang in his ears.

Levi let out an indignant sound, "Sensitive hearing, remember?"

"Sorry! Hey Farlan, how you doing, buddy?" Their voice turned to a pitch that was ear-splitting, probably to both the dog and his owner.

Levi held his hand up to them. "Stop." He muttered. A sharp gasp tore from Hanji's lips.

"Who's Eren?!" They shrieked when they read the script on his palm. "And why is, presumably, their number on your hand?!"

"C'mon, let's sit down before you start loading the questions onto me." They began to pull Levi to the usual booth that they sat at every time they met up. The Wings of Freedom Café was a quaint coffeehouse that sat on the corner of Main Street, with a classic vibe that drew the worst of the worst. 'Hipsters,' Levi thought. Still, for a "Mom n' Pop" place it generated a big crowd. With the bare wood walls and metallic tables that were somehow always warm to the touch, despite the actual room staying a constant chilly temperature. There were about ten to twelve tables and four booths, and enough customers that they were always full. As soon as one table emptied and was cleaned, more people just showed up. It puzzled Levi, but he would never admit it to anyone, especially Hanji. They would just laugh and say that there was finally something Levi didn't know, or something that he wasn't confident in. 

Rico, their usual waitress, came up to them and looked at Hanji. She nodded silently, a look of disdain on her pale features. She turned to Levi and a small smile appeared on her face before she struck it down. "Hi, Levi. Is there anything I can get you?" Her tone wasn't that deadpan one that she gave to the rest of the customers; it was one specifically for him. They had bonded over their emotionless personalities and had actually become friends. 

That's why his tone was stunningly nicer than it had been with Hanji when he replied. "My usual."

She gave him another brief smile, then her mouth morphed into a frown. "And for you?" 

Hanji's cheerful demeanor was gone, too. Levi could practically feel the frustration radiating off of his so-called friend. He heard something mumbled, something that sounded quite like 'See you in Hell, bitch' before they ordered a coffee, black, with a blueberry muffin. 

When Rico had finally left to get their orders, to Hanji's relief, they focused their attention on Levi. "Do tell me all about this mystery person. How did you guys meet? Why is their name and phone number written on your hand in neon green Sharpie?"

"He's some guy. A dick, if you ask me. His stupid dog distracted Farlan," The dog nudged his slender, but muscled thighs at the mention of his name. Levi rubbed the golden retriever's soft head, feeling pleasure in his heart when a wet nose harassed his fingers. "And then he had the nerve to act like he was doing me a favor when the leash came out of my hands. Asshole..." He scoffed.

Hanji giggled. "Who knows, maybe he's cute. But he's obviously not smart, considering he wrote his information on your hand."

"I don't know if he thought I could see," He rearranged his button-up and band tee shirt that was underneath it, "Or if he just thought that I would have someone around me who could read it to me."

"But how would he not see Farlan's collar? It says 'Guide Dog' on it in bright, blocky letters!"

"I'm not sure, Hanji!"

Rico reappeared at the table, startling Hanji. She smirked when she saw it happen. The former lifted a choice finger to Rico which made the smirk disappear. She placed the coffee down forcefully, watching it slosh around before setting the muffin on the countertop. Then she gingerly gave the Earl Grey tea to the company. When she spoke, it was directly to Levi, "Enjoy." She walked off without another word.

"Anyway," Hanji composed themself by clearing their throat, "I think you should call him. Let him take you out to dinner, you know?"

Levi visibly frowned while clenching his teeth softly. "Give me three good reasons. And not bullshit responses, either."

Hanji clapped their hands together. "He's confident, if he just took your hand and wrote on it. Probably dominant, too, so he's perfect for you." They looked up as if their mind was wandering a bit. Then they added something under their breath, "I know you wouldn't mind that in bed..."

"Oh, fuck you."

All he got in response was a laugh. "And... He's a dog lover, and you know they have the biggest hearts!"

"I prefer cats, by the way." Levi rolled his eyes from behind his black glasses.

"I know! Every relationship needs a dog lover and a cat lover; an extrovert and an introvert; a fit, energetic person and a laid-back person; someone who prefers the color white to black, or even blue to green... Wait, where was I?" They snapped their fingers together. "Oh yeah! Opposites attract, and even we're opposites! I mean, look at how well we get along." At this Levi scoffed. "Anyway, I'm sure that I'll absolutely love him since everyone gets along with me. Except for that whore of a waitress that insists on serving us..."

"I like Rico."

"Yeah, but you're the only person in the world who does."

"So be it."

Hanji glanced down at their watch and startled at the time. "Shit, I gotta be at work in half an hour. Want me to read you your boy toy's number before I go?"

Levi rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time during their conversation before sighing in defeat. "Ah, what the hell."

The ten-digit number was read out loud for him twice while he committed it to memory. "Alright! I'll be on my way. See you later, munchkin!"

"Why the fuck do I put up with them?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/o to my beta, Apothecary_Sweetheart on this site. Luv ya gurl!

Walking home, Levi thought more and more about his predicament. He had some random guy, who may or may not know that he was blind, writing his number on his hand. His friend, who wants him to call the random guy and go on a date with him, is too eager, making it a bit suspicious. Maybe they just wanted him to get laid. It was probably that, but Levi preferred to think that their interests weren't vulgar. He didn't want to call the man, but Hanji was reliable and usually right when it came to his love life. He began to reach his apartment judging by how Farlan's tugging got harsher and harsher. The dog barked softly, a sign that a step was coming. He kept making noises until Levi had reached the top of the stairs. He pulled the key that read something like 'house' in braille out of his pocket to insert it in the keyhole. 

A little voice in his head, sounding a bit too much like Hanji's, snickered. "He should put his key in your hole, maybe he could unlock something..."

Levi rolled his eyes, this was all their fault. He used to be innocent and pure... Alright, maybe that was a bit of a stretch, but he certainly wasn't as corrupted before he met them.

Entering his apartment, Levi felt along the walls to get to the kitchen as he released the clasp on Farlan's collar. The canine let out a soft sound when he was finally free and made his way to the water bowl on the ground.

Levi kept feeling around for the refrigerator. He sighed in relief and opened it. There was... Milk, some sort of lunch meat, a loaf of bread, and some cheese slices, on one shelf. On another there were yogurt cups, Greek, just like he liked them, juice boxes, water bottles, and something that felt suspiciously like half of an apple. Levi grimaced and pulled his fingers away from it as soon as he identified it as yes, half a rotting apple. He just grabbed some yogurt before walking to his silverware drawer and grabbing a spoon.

He was about to sit down when he remembered his companion. "Shit, you haven't eaten yet, have you?" 

Farlan almost whined in response.

Groaning, Levi stood up and got the dog bowl, filling it will a scoop of dry food. He then walked to the sink and turned the faucet on. After about four or five seconds of the water flowing, his hand wrapped around the handle and quickly shut it off. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the stubble in the back before setting his attention on his bangs as he set the bowl on the ground. His hair was getting too long; he would need a haircut soon, if not tomorrow. He remembered his yogurt.

"That haircut will have to wait." He muttered.

*****

Levi lay in his bed. His dog was at his feet, snoring quietly, loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough to disturb him. It wasn't too late, probably around eight o'clock, and he wanted to call the number before he forgot what it was. He had already washed his hands, vigorously making sure that the writing was gone. He sighed and picked up the phone. "Now or never," he said, fingering the buttons on the phone. It was old, he knew, since home phones and phones with buttons were the only ones he could use. His phone was practically a blast from the past, since it was old already when he first got it. Hanji teased him mercilessly about it, saying that the phone was older than he, and making fun of the fact that it was a flip phone. Levi pulled himself from his thoughts, and finally dialed the number.

It rang two or three times before the other person got on the line with a click.  
"Hello?" The voice was deep, but strikingly female; there was no way it was that stranger.

Levi realized that he didn't even have a name to pair to the man, so how was he going to tell her who he was looking for? "Um... Is there a man that lives there?"

He could almost hear her glare through the phone. "Who's asking?" 

A voice interrupted hers. "Mikasa, what did I tell you about answering my phone?" It yelled.

Levi could hear a whoosh of air, as if the phone had been passed from one person to another, and some bickering on that side. Then a familiar voice was streaming through. "Hello?"

"Hi." Levi replied, bored and wanting to get this over with, "Is this the man whose dog is a total fucktard?"

He heard a hearty laugh from the other side. "I suppose, if this is the man from the street today."

"That's me."

"So you actually called, huh? I was expecting you to not even look at my number."

Levi fiddled with his pointer finger and thumb. "Well, I did, so what do you want from me?" He could not grasp the situation properly; it was all too weird.

The man did not laugh this time, but his voice displayed mirth. "That's simple. Your time."

He acted like that didn't sound stalkerish."Uh..."

The man sighed, " I want to take you on a date." He practically whined.

Levi was puzzled by this, "Why?"

"Why else? Because you're cute and I like you." He answered.

"We don't even know each other's names, though." Levi brought to attention.

"What does that have to do with attraction?" Good point.

Levi thought about it for a second, "I suppose it doesn't. It's just an issue." He was growing more and more uncomfortable as the conversation continued. But he had to have faith, this guy didn't seem like a creep earlier when he met him, so he probably wasn't.

The man snickered on the other line. "Care to tell me yours?"

"Levi," he answered, "What about you?"

"Eren."

"Well, Eren, you can call me tomorrow if you want to set something up, I guess."

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Levi." And then he hung up.

Levi fell asleep soon after, thinking about how good his name sounded coming from Eren's lips.


End file.
